


Girlfriend

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual!Mandy, M/M, Protective Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mandy has had a secret girlfriend for three years. Mickey and Ian find out when she calls from Indiana.





	

Ian walked into the living room and shifted his eyes till they landed on his boyfriend. He had just got off the phone and said to Mickey 'Mandy. You should call her.' 

Lip watched Mickey automatically think the worst and felt sick but was filled with relief he didn't have to have the same reaction every time his siblings were mentioned.

Mickey rambled quickly 'fuck, Terry?' Ian responded 'no....' Fiona could almost see Mickey's head whirring till he came up with the next worst thing it could be.

Mickey growled 'not another fucking boyfriend,' he pulled out his phone and impatiently jabbed in the number.

Mandy answered quickly and Mickey snapped 'yes Ian's still fucking fine seeing as you spoke to him 30 seconds ago.' Carl admired Mickey's no bullshit attitude and wasn't surprised he didn't even say hello to Mandy.

'Shut the fuck up with the shitty small talk. What is this about a motherfucking boy? I swear to God if he is a another abusive asshole I will drive up to Indiana, cut off his dick and shove it so far up his...' Mickey trailed off looking confused. He repeated 'girlfriend?' Lip's mouth fell open but he was entirely ignored. No body kept him in the loop with any Mandy related announcements because of his shitty treatment towards her.

Mickey removed the phone from his ear and asked Ian 'chicks don't bash other chicks do they?' Ian frowned 'don't think so.'

Mickey puts the phone back to his ear. 'Send me a picture of you, asshole.' He rolled his eyes at what Fiona guessed was Mandy's probably sarcastic retort.

'Yeah, I want to add it to a fucking family album, dumbass.' He corrected her loudly 'so I can see if your face is bashed up, idiot!' 

Ian knew this was Mickey's instinctive behaviour and it has specifically gotten worse after Mandy escaped Kenyatta. Since she moved away a few years ago it was harder for Mickey to keep his little sister safe. 

Mickey snorted 'I can tell the difference between hickeys and and fucking bruises, hurry the fuck up!' He waited till his phone bleeped and opened the message attachment zooming in immediately. Mickey peered closely for a while, at what Ian didn't doubt was a picture of Mandy sticking up her middle finger, before looking satisfied. He nodded at an equally worried Ian to confirm every thing was okay.

Mickey smirked to the phone 'it looks like a fucking leech has been at you. No fucking fists though so it's okay.' He felt a bit weird endorsing one of Mandy's relationships but he knew it would make her happy so he muttered 'go on. Tell me all fucking about her then.' Ian smiled as he knew Mandy needed her brother's validation.

Mickey let Mandy ramble for a bit before questioning 'how long?' He expected the answer of a few months so exclaimed when she replied 'three years? How have you been fucking some one for three...' Ian glared at Mickey till he shut up. Carl snorted as Mickey looked embarrassed.

Mickey defended himself to Mandy 'I forgot about that, okay shithead? Was your own fucking fault for not working that one out.' Ian laughed as it always amazed him Mandy was unaware of their relationship for so long.

Mickey listened to Mandy's story and his eyes shone that she sounds happy. If anyone deserved happiness, Mickey felt it should be his little sister first. 

Mandy asked a question that makes Mickey frown. He deadpanned 'yeah I got a real fucking problem with it, hate fags.' Ian grinned at Mandy's ridiculous inquiry. Mickey said suddenly serious 'don't fucking let Terry find out, I swear to God.' Mickey hummed with his brows furrowed as Mandy made a promise to stay safe. 

Mickey sniggered 'don't think you found a fucking loophole, bitch. If she fucks you up just because I won't hit a girl doesn't mean I won't get Debbie to do it.' Debbie nodded from the floor where Liam was sat in her lap. Debbie and Mickey made a very good team for getting revenge.

He asked more quietly 'is she nice to you? Treats you right?' Mandy must have answered with sincerity as Mickey relaxed he asked 'what's her name?' He smiled 'it's like serious and shit?' He rolled his eyes but grinned 'get the fuck out of here with that love bullshit. Happiness makes me sick.' Ian grinned watching his favourite people interact.

Mickey made his sister promise to call again soon and put the phone down.

Mickey looked to Ian 'could have told me she was banging a chick before I started planning to chop off a dick.' Ian laughed 'didn't know she was into girls too.' Mickey raised his eyebrows 'really? She's always fucked them just like boys. Never had a girlfriend before.' 

Ian nodded 'you're going to stalk her girlfriend now, aren't you?' Mickey smirked 'of course I fucking am. But three years ,what the fuck is she trying to pull? Bet the bitch didn't say just to make a point about us!'


End file.
